Jake Cassidy Snr
Jake Cassidy Snr is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. He is the future version of Jake Cassidy, and is 34 years old. Like his younger self, he possessed the abilities of Energy Manipulation and Beaming, but he never manifested Social Magnetism and Hyperkinesis. Appearance Jake is very similar in appearance to his younger self, as he hasn't changed much physically. He is tall and powerfully built, with strikingly blue eyes. His hair is a dark brown, and he keeps it cut quite short to prevent it from curling as it would otherwise, and as it did when he was younger and let it fall short. He tends to dress quite casually, usually in shirts and jeans, apart from when he is at work. Personality Jake is a very committed and dedicated person. He can read others well. Usually, he can cope well under pressure or when stressed, and with negative circumstances, but he is haunted by guilt and self-loathing over the deaths he caused, and how he feels responsible for how those with abilities are treated in future. He has become much more closed than he used to be, and shows less of his emotions and thoughts. Caryn is probably the only person who can read him accurately. Abilities Jake's first ability is the ability of Beaming. Beaming can be used to travel to any time or place, simply by thinking of the location and focusing intently enough. Jake can take others with him if they are in contact with him, but he can't beam others without this contact, and he also can't beam others without leaving himself. The ability seems to be tied to his emotions, as he can beam more efficiently if he was happy and if he can think more clearly. It is unknown whether he could ever overcome this limitation or not, though he hasn't in 5 years. When he uses this ability, he seems to vanish into a thin beam of coloured light, while to him, his surroundings fade into the same coloured light, and new surroundings appear out of the light. His second ability is Energy Manipulation. Jake is able to consciously absorb energy from any source, and can store this energy in his body without deterioration or harm. He can then release the energy in a variety of forms. Normally, he releases it as novas, beams, bolts and spheres of offensive energy, and when he does this he can also control the manner of effect it has upon its target, but he can also sometimes manipulate energy in different ways, such as transferring it to others or using it to accelerate speed or strength. His third ability will be the ability of Social Magnetism. Using this ability, Jake can choose to deflect attention from himself or attract attention towards himself. The ability works via a desire to be known or unknown, and therefore he can choose whether to invite people towards himself or to repulse people away. He acts like a social magnet, and is the focal point of positive or negative attention. The ability can allow him to seem desirable and friendly, and often make others feel some sort of protective instinct towards him, similar to the ability of attraction. However, the other aspect of the ability is that he can choose to deflect attention and become almost seemingly invisible to others, like the ability of repulsion. By doing so, he will become alone and others will feel an instinct to flee the area. The ability can be useful in different circumstances, as it can turn his foes into friends or can cause them to leave his surrounding area. He can also choose to target the effect, attract some people while repulsing others away, or making certain individuals immune. His final ability will be Hyperkinesis. It will give him perfect coordination between thought and movement, and perfect control over his actions. Therefore, he will have perfect coordination, reflexes, reactions, balance and aim, and will be capable of incredible athletic feats. Occasionally, he could also interpret chains of events to identify a small occurrence which could set of a chain reaction, or identify the first event which set off a chain. However, this aspect of the ability will be rarer than the others. Family & Relationships *Father - Matthew Cassidy *Mother - Rachel Cassidy *Younger sister - Susan Cassidy *Nephew - Miles Cassidy *Girlfriend - Caryn Whitcombe History Jake was born and raised in San Francisco, and his sister Susan is only 18 months younger than him. He left the city when he was 18 years old, moving away to attend college, and after graduating he moved to live in New York. He never returned. He joined the police force and rose to the rank of detective inspector. He manifested his first ability, beaming, when he was 29, but told no one and tried not to use it. He was unaware of how he'd once been seen using it and had accidentally betrayed himself, and was also unaware of his second ability. Shortly after the existence of abilities was exposed, he was being pursued by government agents, when he accidentally released a nova which killed his pursuers and destroyed the area. He originally believed that this event led to the choice to enslave evolved humans in his timeline. Escaping, he began fighting back, and started the resistance which eventually began the war for freedom. He met Caryn Whitcombe during a prison raid, where he freed her, and afterwards she stayed with him and fought alongside him. They eventually began a romantic relationship. J ake fought against his feelings of guilt for five years, trying to find a way out of his people's situations. However, the only answer he could find was to travel backwards in time and kill his younger self before he could lose control. Eventually, the guilt forced him to attempt it. He failed due to the resulting paradox, but Caryn learned of what he'd tried, borrowed beaming from him, travelled backwards and killed him herself to fulfil what she regarded as his last request. It effectively caused Jake's future self to snap out of existence. After just over a week had passed, Caryn's younger self travelled backwards too to save Jake, due to her love for him which had been transferred from her future self by altering time. Jake Snr found himself existing again, and with his new memories, he travelled back in time to ask Caryn why she'd done it. He found her in a police cell, as she'd handed herself in for murder, and he freed her. She returned his ability of energy manipulation to him. However, a few weeks afterwards, he lost his abilities after they were stolen from his younger self. Caryn then left to try to find any explanation or solution. She teleported to his younger self and asked him what had happened, then suggested that he and the younger Caryn focus on changing the future while she herself found a way to return his abilities. They had no success. After Caryn was captured as she had been in the original timeline, Jake turned to the older Caryn and his future self for help. Younger Self Jake's younger, present time self has also appeared in the roleplay. He is 29 years old, and has the same abilities as his future self but has already manifested social magnetism. He was killed by Caryn Whitcombe Snr, but was saved by her younger self because of her love for him. They are now hiding together, while trying to find a new way to alter the future. Etymology Jake is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter" or "held by the heel". It is usually an abbreviation or nickname for Jacob, but is a standalone name in this case. In the same manner, his middle name of Andy is not shortened from Andrew. It is a Greek name which means "man" or "warrior", a reference to how he became a freedom fighter. His surname, Cassidy, is Gaelic and means "curly". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.